paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pinkie Next Door
The Pinkie Next Do''or'' The Paw Patrol characters © to Keith Chapman and Spinmaster Pinkie and William Shakepup (implied) belong to me '' '' Adventure Bay… ah yes, good old Adventure Bay… was a happy town. It wasn’t as massive as other cities; particularly New York City. But, it has the most beautiful atmosphere you can barely find anywhere else. They are always happy for one thing, the Paw Patrol. '' '' The Paw Patrol was made up of pups and a kid in charge of rescues and such. Chase, Skye, Marshall were some of the names of the pups, but Ryder, no, he was the kid. That savvy high tech kid is the leader of the pup squad, but what do the pups do you might ask. Well… '' '' * Chase is a German Shepherd who is the Police/Spy of the Paw Patrol * Skye is a Cockapoo who is the Flyer of the Paw Patrol * Marshall is a Dalmation, is a clutz, and is, for some reason, the Firefighter/EMT responder of the Paw Patrol * Rocky is a… uh… I’ll get back to you later who is the Recycling pup of the Paw Patrol (and the Pup I really think should take a bath) * Zuma is a Chocolate Labrador who is the Lifeguard of the Paw Patrol * Rubble is a Bulldog, who is the Construction pup of the team and is very childish * Everest is a Husky, who became the Mountain pup and lives with Jake * Tracker is a Chichula, who can hear stuff far away (shocker!) and is part of the team. '' '' They’ll do anything to protect and serve for the Paw Patrol, but… oh enough of this long boring monologue! No one wants to read this! Let’s get to the action! The Paw Patrol heads off from the Lookout... Oh boy! Action! Wait for me… ' ' Ryder: Pups! We have to roll, quickly and fast! Or else the fire will devour Adventure Bay! ' ' Chase: Yikes! ' ' Zuma: Wait dude… how was such fire able to start? It is literally cold right now? ' ' Yes… how did the fire start? ' ' Ryder: We’ll investigate later! Let’s go! ' ' Skye: *via radio* Ryder! Hurry! It is getting worse! ' ' Ryder: On it Skye! ' ' They rushed through the streets and later arrive at the scene… Mr. Porter’s, City Hall, and some other buildings around them were on fire. ' ' Mayor Goodway: Ryder! Help! There’s a huge fire that has to be taken care of, and worse of all, Chickaletta is inside! Help! ' ' Ryder: Marshall, time to put out the fire! Skye, find a large bucket, fill it up with water, and dump it on the flame! ' ' Marshall/Skye: On it! ' ' They did their jobs: Marshall went out and put out the fire at Mr Porter’s. Skye borrowed the big smoothie cup (that giant cup thing at the Smoothie shop), got some water inside and put out the fire from the other buildings… and soaked Rocky. ' ' Rocky: Ew! I’m wet! Ew ew ew! ' ' Rubble: Ryder, what about City Hall? ' ' Ryder had to come up with a plan, fast. He couldn’t just let marshall and Skye put it out, there was likely more fire in the inside. ' ' Ryder: There’s likely a source of such fire inside. Marshall, you and Chase go inside, put out the fire… ' ' Mayor Goodway: And save Chickaletta! ' ' Chase: Got it!... Chase is on the case! ' ' He and Marshall dashed into the building, with Marshall’s water cannon, to put out its source of fire. '' '' Chase: We must be close! I can smell it! ' ' After a while of searching… the pups finally found the source of the fire… inside the Mayor’s Office… and try to guess who was trapped around the fire… it was Chickaletta ' ' Chase: She’s trapped inside! ' ' Marshall: Ruff! Hose! ' ' Out came the hose to wash the fire away till the room was soaked. ' ' Marshall: uh oh… ' ' Chase: It's okay… Mayor Goodway will understand why her Office is soaked. ' ' They leave and meet up with the team… and Mayor Goodway… with Chickaletta on their backs ' ' Mayor Goodway: Oh Chickaletta! ' ' She hugs her chicken pet, as it bawks ' ' Ryder: Whenever you are in trouble… just- ' ' Pups: Yelp for help! ' ' Everyone laughs and giggles over the remark ' ' Mayor Goodway: I’m not even sure how a fire even got started in my office. ' ' Rocky: Strange… ' ' Chase: We will have wanted posters up soon… ' ' Mayor Goodway: Yeah! The Paw Patrol will bust that firestarter downtown! ' ' Gustavo: I think not! ' ' They see Gustavo Goodway standing there with his arms crossed. ' ' Mayor Goodway: Oh… Hi brother… how’s it going? ' ' Gustavo: That fire that recently happened was the third one in the past two days… with you being near them all! ' ' Mayor Goodway:... So? ' ' Gustavo: So? So!? There’s someone trying to take you out! And all you think is ‘So’!? ' ' Zuma: Okay dude! We won’t get involved with this dude… or dudette. ' ' Rubble: Yeah… promise. ' ' Gustavo: Good. But do it again, and you’ll be sorry. ' ' Gustavo leaves ' ' Mayor Goodway: He’s been so overprotective of me lately! I’m a grown woman he should know! ' ' Ryder: It's okay. But if the sorry he speaks is the removal of the Paw Patrol… then we will have an issue. ' ' Mayor Goodway: True… but it’s okay. I’ll be safe… for now. ' ' Ryder and the pups head back ending the story of the- oh wait! There was a weird house one of them notices ' ' Zuma: Dudes! We failed to save a house! ' ' Skye: Why? ' ' Marshall: It is all bronze! ' ' Ryder: I’m not sure the fire did this. ' ' The house was a bronze and brown type building, 3 stories high, very retrospected, and covered in gears. It looks to have stood there for at least years old. ' ' Rocky: A house of gears? I gotta meet the neighbors! ' ' Rocky stops and visits the house, with everyone else doing the same thing. Rocky knocks on the door of a large gate causing a bunch of gears to move and open a gate; wowing Rocky but making the others be shocked ' ' Zuma: you sure you don’t have a cousin or a sibling, dude? ' ' Rocky: I’m sure I don’t. ' ' They walk up to the front door of the main building with a young pup, probs the same age as Rocky, who has pink, and sometimes dark pink, hair, wearing a nice fedora that matches her skin, holding drinks. ' ' The pup: Ah visitors! ' ' Ryder: Hi there, I’m Ryder. And these are my pups. We are the Paw Patrol. ' ' The pup: The Paw Patrol, you mean those heroes that use their newfangled vehicles to race to the rescue. Yeah I heard of you. Your stories are very interesting. Come inside so we can share onions. ' ' Ryder and the pups were so confused… Share your onions? Newfangled? What did this all mean they thought at the same time, as they stepped into the retrospect room with the pup cranking a lever, which caused gears to raise some chairs up. ' ' The pup: I’ll share my onion first… my name is Pinkie. ' ' Marshall: As in Pinkie Pi? ' ' Pinkie; Nope. ' ' Skye: Well… I’m Skye. And I’ve bet you heard my stories? ' ' Pinkie: Yeah, your crazy adventures in your newfangled flyer is the cat’s pajamas! ' ' Skye got confused, Marshall was still upset over her not being named from Pinkie Pi… but rocky had an apple on her eye. He was starting to have feelings. Unexpected feelings. ' ' Chase: I’m Chase… I’m the police pup and- ' ' Pinkie: giggles Sorry Chase… I’m not twitterpated for you. ' ' Skye sighed in relief… knowing Pinkie won’t steal her Chase. ' ' Zuma: Okay dudette! What gives!? Why are you speaking in such the craziest ways possible!? ' ' Rocky: Zuma! Be nice! She’s a nice pup! And I would like to hear her onion over all these gears and such. ' ' Pinkie: Oh, that onion is the fact I’m into the Steampunk genre. And I have always had twitterpated with the classics. ' ' Rocky: Kinda like me… except I’m what you call ‘Newfangled’. ' ' All Pinkie did was giggle, leaving Rocky to blush. She leaves so she can make lemonade for her visitors. ' ' Ryder:... Rocky… I know you are this, ‘twitterpated’, for that girl. ' ' Rocky blushes, worried if he is going to be in trouble ' ' Rocky: Is it...okay? ' ' Chase: Yeah, but I’m not so sure I want to hang around with that kind of pup. ' ' Rubble: So confusing. ' ' Rocky: Well… I’m going to go help out with the lemonade, just to make sure she doesn’t mess up. ' ' He arrives at the kitchen, only to see Pinkie not there but outside on her porch bench. He decided to comfort her and sit next to her ' ' Rocky: Pinkie? Why are you sitting here? I think the others really want you to mail some lemonade to them. ' ' Pinkie: Too bad I’m a canceled stamp. Nobody cares for a unique pup like me. ' ' Rocky: Except the ones that call you cute and pretty. ' ' Pinkie blushes upon hearing that from Rocky, who also blushes and covers his face in shame. ' ' Pinkie: Thanks, Rocky… you really think I’m cute? ' ' Rocky: Like any kind of pup like you. ' ' Pinkie: Gosh… I’m gigglemug just by hearing you say such twitterpated words. ' ' Rocky: So… is the bank still closed? ' ' Pinkie: Not to you. ' ' Pinkie nuzzles Rocky, causing him to nuzzle her back. ' ' Pinkie: You're being very pretty you know? ' ' Rocky: So are you. ' ' Both of them just giggled and continued nuzzling, but the others come outside and notice the situation. ' ' Rubble: Pinkie? Why is it taking so long for you and Rocky to… fall in love? ' ' Rocky and Pinkie stop immediately and look at the shocked pups, and chuckling Ryder ' ' Ryder: Do we… need to give you two some time alone? ' ' Rocky: Uh… no, we’re good! ' ' Pinkie: Yeah… we're good! ' ' Both lovesick pups tried not to look at each other in the eye, but they still did and smiled wide. ' ' Rocky: Hey Ryder… can Pinkie come over and spend the night at the Lookout? ' ' Chase:...and call our Lookout ‘newfangled’? ' ' Rocky nudged Chase in the arm, reminding him not to be rude to her. ' ' Ryder: I’ll allow it. ' ' Pinkie howled with her invitation to a sleepover. ' ' Back at the Lookout, Pinkie takes note of the Lookout, being amazed by it. ' ' Pinkie: Wow! How many happy cabbages did it take to build all this!? ' ' Ryder chuckled at her question ' ' Ryder: Probably all the cabbages in the world. ' ' Rubble: But if they were currency, we wouldn't be able to buy anything. Since I would eat them… ' ' Everyone could not help but laugh at Rubble’s joke ' ' Skye: So… anyone want to watch Apollo? ' ' Rubble: I thought he was going on an offline hiatus till the creators of the show get the rights for a new villain called “Neon Gazer” from Parvel. ' ' Skye: Oh… ' ' Pinkie: I could read you a story. ' ' Rubble: Okay! ' ' Marshall: It isn’t Tv, but it is entertaining. ' ' Inside, the pups and Ryder gathered around Pinkie, with Rocky sitting closer to her than the others, as she read The Difference Engine by William Gibson and Bruce Sterling. '' '' She read the whole book to them, this book that had over 400 pages, in under 5 hours. The pups were amazed by what she had done, but mostly Rocky, who still acted like she was the apple of his eye. She really likes books as she then grabbed another book called Mainspring by Jay Lake. Though she got to around 100 pages before… ' ' Pinkie: The end… for now. ' ' Zuma: Dudette… that book was so wicked! ' ' Marshall: So awesome! My favorite parts were the ones with the ship… though I have a fear of flying. ' ' Skye: Those people in the stories sound like my kind of friends to me. ' ' Ryder then rings a bell ' ' Ryder: Okay pups! Bedtime! ' ' The pups were not wanting to go to bed right now. ' ' Rubble:...Aw! Why now? ' ' Ryder: Mayor Goodway has a speech she wants to give out tomorrow. ' ' Marshall: I’m so glad the speech is okay. ' ' Ryder: Oh… and Gustavo really wants to release strict rules for Adventure Bay. One, he wants to limit out on Holidays that involve going outside… like Easter and Halloween ' ' Pups: Not Halloween!!! ' ' Rocky: It’s okay… we still got Christmas ' ' Ryder: Yup. He also wants to set a curfew for Adventure Bay at 9 pm sharp. ' ' Chase: But what if there’s an emergency at- ' ' Ryder: All he said about that was, “It’s your own problem… not mine!” ' ' Geez… Gustavo’s rules are so strict! ' ' Ryder: Guess he just wants to protect us. ' ' Rocky: By taking away the things that are fun!? No! ' ' Skye: I really hate that guy who is trying to hunt down Goodway now! ' ' Ryder: No worries… Mayor Goodway said the committee will never agree to these rules. So, we are still happily ever safe… for now. ' ' Ryder started to look down in sadness, wondering if the fall of the Paw Patrol will because of Gustavo’s rules. ' ' The pup settled in their pup houses, except for Rocky who was laying on the hills, with Pinkie, looking at the stars. ' ' Rocky: I love stars ' ' Pinkie: Yeah, they are the berries. ' ' Rocky: You mean good? ' ' Pinkie: Yup. ' ' Both pups giggled as they continued to look at the stars ' ' Pinkie: I came to Adventure Bay for a better life… ' ' Rocky looks at her ' ' Pinkie:... Now all I want to do is tell myself to go chase myself ' ' Rocky: First thing I’m going to do when the Paw Patrol falls is to release a biography of me called, “Rocky the Dirt Mutt Who Hates Water.” ' ' Pinkie: Nice! What will it have? ' ' Rocky: My history with my family, the Paw Patrol, my likes/dislikes… ' ' Pinkie: Your girlfriends you have? ' ' Rocky sighs ' ' Rocky: I… actually don’t have one. ' ' Pinkie: Phonus balonus! You must have at least one girl… ' ' Rocky: Nope… Skye has Chase, Everest is still single but I am no match for her, Sweetie is just... too evil, and another girl, Silvia, she thought I needed a 5-week long bath. ' ' Pinkie: Ouch… ' ' Rocky: Yeah.. guess I’ll be lonely for… a century. ' ' Pinkie: Well… we can be a thing… ' ' Rocky blushed and turned to Pinkie who was giving him puppy eyes ' ' Rocky: Are you feeling… lovesick for me? ' ' Pinkie: Twitterpated? Yes, but only if you- ' ' Rocky tags her and pins her down to the ground ' ' Rocky: I do! ' ' Both of them giggled and nuzzled their cheeks right next to each other. ' ' Pinkie: Hope everything stays jake. ' ' Rocky: I normally would ask if you know Jake, but you likely meant something else. ' ' Pinkie: Well... I’m carrying a torch for you. ' ' Rocky: Does that mean- ' ' Pinkie: Yup, it means I got a crush on you. ' ' Both pups smiled as they continued to cuddle themselves with each other. ' ' The next morning; Rocky was snuggling with Pinkie in his pup-house. He yawned and stretched as he woke up. ' ' Rocky: Ah… another morning ' ' Of course, he couldn’t leave Pinkie be. ' ' Rocky: Pinkie… wake up… ' ' Getting no response he licked her on the cheek and that sure did the trick. She looked at him as she was waking up. ' ' Rocky: Sorry... Wanted to know if the bank was opened. ' ' Pinkie: It's not, but thanks for giving me some cash. ' ' Both pups giggled and nuzzled again '' '' At City Hall, the pups were standing in a row with everyone else in town sitting down, waiting for the Mayor’s speech. ' ' Zuma: What do you think the speech will be about? ' ' Skye: Maybe her chickens. ' ' The pups laughed, then Mayor Goodway came out with her speech ' ' Mayor Goodway: Ha! Finally lost my brother in those woods… Hello Adventure Bay! ' ' Everyone: Hello, Mayor Goodway! ' ' Mayor Goodway: I have a speech about Chickaletta ' ' Skye: Knew it! ' ' After 20 minutes of very long speech reading… Pinkie decided to go for a walk, however, she takes note of a pup, a Great Dane, with a bottle heading towards one of the buildings. So she decided to follow them inside. ' ' The audience was barely asleep before… ' ' Mayor Goodway: “-And that's why I think my chicken came before the egg.” Done! ' ' Everyone wakes up and applauds the Mayor ' ' Mayor Goodway: Thank you! Thank you all! Even you pup, way up on that building with that bottle. ' ' Ryder: Pup? Building? Bottle? ' ' The pup lights a bottle on fire and aims it at City Hall, with everyone seeing this. ' ' Mayor Goodway: You think that pup’s the one hunting me down? ' ' Chase: I think so… ' ' Before the pup could launch its weapon, Pinkie charges at it ' ' Pinkie: Go chase yourself! ' ' She pushes the pup, and herself, off the building. Causing everyone to panic. ' ' Chase: Uh oh! Ruff! Net! ' ' Out came the net landing where the pups are falling and it catches them safe and sound. ' ' Pinkie: Thanks Chase ' ' Rocky: Yeah, thanks. ' ' Both pups nuzzle before the unknown pup runs up to Mayor Goodway before Chase traps him in another net. ' ' Pup: Grr! You traitors! I shall not fall for your command! I am a free pup, and you won’t get me into your ruling! ' ' Ryder: Get the cage truck, we have a psycho pup ready for the pound. ' ' They toss it into the truck ' ' Pup: You all betrayed the world! Now you will pay! You will pay! ' ' That was the last words of the pup before it was too far for it to be heard. ' ' Rubble: Who is that pup!? ' ' Rocky: I don’t know, but I don't like it. ' ' Gustavo walks up, unimpressed. ' ' Gustavo: Okay… who left me alone in the woods!? And what i even miss? ' ' Chase: We captured the hunter. It was a Great Dane who- ' ' Gustavo: You did what!? I said not to do that!! Gosh, do you even listen to me!? ' ' Marshall: But who was going to stop it? We were the only heroes at the time. ' ' Gustavo: Did you just talk back? At me!? ' ' Mayor Goodway: Relax! The worst is finally over ' ' Gustavo: Over!? You think it is over!? They broke my rules! They need to be sorry and punished immediately! ' ' Rocky: But we saved the town from another fire! ' ' Gustavo: Now listen here!- ' ' Pinkie: No! You need to be quiet and listen to me! My friends have saved the town and you are what calling them the true disaster. ' ' Gustavo: Well pup I don’t know, you are acting like a bad pup! ' ' Pinkie: Well… does it look like I want to follow “your” rules!? Hmmmm…! ' ' Gustavo: You are making a big mistake! ' ' Pinkie: You are the one that made the mistake! ' ' No one… not even I… had any clue to when the argument was going to end. Like it was a song stuck on replay. But at this point, Gustavo didn’t really want to deal with this anymore. ' ' Gustavo: Someone, escort this pup away from Adventure Bay at once! ' ' Pinkie’s ears perked up upon hearing this and chose to flee immediately. ' ' Rocky: Run Pinkie run! Run like the wind! ' ' Everyone else, except an upset Gustavo, cheered Pinkie to keep running. She ran far and far till she found a dump that she decided to hide in. '' '' In the night, Rocky visits Pinkie. ' ' Pinkie: Rocky… is the upstaged man still… gulp after me? ' ' Rocky: He gave up a while ago. Though, I swear to myself and for the other pups, we will get you back home. He hasn’t even found out where you live in, yet. ' ' Pinkie: That’s the bee’s knees. ' ' Both pups continued to stare into the sky, full of stars, high hopes, and dreams. Neither of them spoke… until ' ' Pinkie: I’m sorry… ' ' Rocky was confused and stared at a shy Pinkie ' ' Pinkie: I lashed out at Gustavo, and now I’m sure he wants me to chase out of here! ' ' Rocky: You know… I would have done the same thing, and I would not even regret it. What his rules are about… bleh! ' ' Both pups giggled and nuzzled ' ' Rocky: Love you. ' ' Pinkie: Love you too. ' ' The end… of this story. '' '' This ain’t the end, no no, this is only the start which the next story will be released next year in 2019. See ya till then. '' '' Be sure to comment to say how much you love my story (and my reboot in general).